Participates in the 91 active clinical cancer research protocols of the Southwest Oncology Group treating all types of malignant disease. The goal of this research is to find more effective means of curing or controlling cancer through multi-modality (surgery, radiotherapy, chemotherapy, immunotherapy) cancer treatment.